


Waking Up With the Professor

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Series: Professor John Winchester [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Female Reader NSFW, Female Reader SMUT, Female Reader angst, Female Reader fluff, Fluff, NSFW, Professor!John, Professor!John AU, Professor!John NSFW, Professor!John SMUT, Professor!John angst, Professor!John fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up with Professor John, reader gets called into Dick Roman’s office for some answers about Professor Shurley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up With the Professor

Feather soft kisses on your shoulder pulled you from the deepest sleep you’ve had in a long time. You pushed your head into the pillow on instinct, exposing the pulse point in your neck. John’s mouth covered the spot, nipping at it when your ass ground into his hardening cock. With a moan, he slowly slid his hand under the borrowed concert t-shirt. Goosebumps spread like wildfire when he cupped a breast, long fingers kneading into the soft flesh.

You slid your arm under his, dragging your fingers under the waistband of his boxer briefs once you reached the small of his back. His hips jerked when you cupped his ass and began to mimic his hand on your breast. He hissed into the crook of your neck when your nails bit into his skin.

Using the arm under your neck, he turned your head so he could kiss you. And kiss you he did. His beard burned into your chin as your tongues worked together, exploring and tasting while hands groped and squeezed. He rolled your nipples between his fingers, giving each of them a firm tug before his hand traveled down your belly.

Black curls bit into your fingertips as you drug your nails through the patch of hair surrounding his cock. He was completely hard when you gripped him tight, running your thumbnail along the vein that throbbed with every beat of his pounding heart. He moaned against your tongue as you stroked him, brushing over the velvet cockhead to spread the pre-cum that leaked out.

With a nip to your bottom lip, John’s hand slid into your panties where he cupped your aching sex. Your hips bucked against his exploring fingers as they drug through your slick lips. One finger dipped in when you raised a leg and dropped it behind thighs, opening yourself to him. A second finger joined the first before he started to stroke you. The heel of his palm worked against your clit as he pumped his fingers in time to your hand on his cock. Your bodies rocked and swayed together as the pair of you sought your release. John crooked his fingers, slamming into the sweet spot and there, with a shout of his name and a burst of white behind your eyes, you came undone. You were very briefly aware that his fingers were gone, followed quickly by your panties.

Still behind you, John angled your leg the way it was before, and worked your slick over his tip before pressing into you. You moaned low and heavy at the new angle, gripping onto the back of his head when your ass rest against his pelvic bone.

He swore crudely, digging his fingers into your hip when you latched onto him. His breath was hot against your ear, beard tickling your neck. “So tight, baby.”

You rocked your hips, eliciting a moan from him that made the small hairs on the back of your neck stand. He reared back until he was on the verge of falling out. His hips snapped up, driving the air from your lungs when his balls slapped your clit. Again, and again, and again, sending a smack of wet skin into the room. Static burst in your ears when you came, John not far behind. He gave three more controlled thrusts before his hips faltered, he pulsed deep and hard, sending another shock through you.

When the rush of blood in your ears died down, John was kissing you slowly and very thoroughly. You were facing each other, hands on each other’s face while your breathing attempted to return to normal.

Chocolate brown eyes came into focus slowly. “Morning.”

You chuckled as his beard tickled your chin. “Morning to you, too.”

“You have any plans today?” He was threading his fingers in your hair and it was very distracting.

Moaning at the way his fingertips brushed against the nape of your neck, you hooked a leg over his hip. “Nothing that I can think of. You?”

He chewed on his bottom lip as his eyes drug down the column of your neck. “I can think of a few things I’d like to do.”

* * *

Wearing a long shirt and a pair of boxers, you stood in front of the fridge, absentmindedly scratching Bisou’s head. “Your dad needs to go grocery shopping, huh?”

“Not used to having company.” Long arms wrapped around your waist as a kiss was dropped to your crown.  

You turned in his arms, standing on tip toe to kiss him as you looped your arms around his neck. “I’m not invading your privacy, am I?”

“Hell no.” John was just about to lift you onto the counter when your cell phone rang.

You left his embrace to dig the phone from your purse. The laughter died in your throat when you saw who was calling. Without hesitation, you answered it. “Good morning, sir.”

Roman’s arrogant voice corrected you. “Good afternoon, Ms. Y/L/N. I hope I am not interrupting.”

“No, not at all. How are you?” At John’s questioning gaze, you shrugged your shoulders.

“I wish I could say that I was well, but given the events of the last twenty-four hours, I can assure you that I am not.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, sir. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Papers rustled in the background before the dean spoke. “Can you come to my office? I have some questions regarding Mr. Shurley that I hope you can answer.”

“I can be there in fifteen.”

“I will see you then.”

John leaned back against the counter with one foot crossed over the other. “Everything ok?”

Taking a deep breath, you ran a hand over your face. “I’m not sure.”

* * *

Sitting cross-legged across from the dean, you wrung your fingers nervously. “I haven’t seen Chuck since the altercation, sir.”

A dark eyebrow rose as he rest a hand on a very thick file. “If you had, would you be forthcoming with that information?”

“Of course.”

Without taking his eyes off you, he opened the file. “Do you know what this is, Ms. Y/L/N?”

A picture of Chuck was stapled to the inside flap. “H – how did you get that?”

“Let’s just say that I have friends in all the right places. Now it says here that Mr. Shurley is a paranoid schizophrenic with a history of violent outbursts.”

“Yes, but –“

“And that he was admitted to the psychiatric ward for ninety days after he tried to, and I quote, ‘end the apocalypse by sending Lucifer back to Hell’.”

You grit your teeth as anger flashed white hot in your belly. “Yes, but you have to understand that he’s very sick.”

“Oh, I understand quite well. It says here that he’s been off his medication for an undetermined amount of time, and that you’ve filed a request to have him committed.”

This wasn’t sounding good at all, but there was no denying it. He was holding a copy of your request between his fingers. “Yes.”

Roman cleared his throat as he sat back, replacing the paper, and closing the file. “Thank you, Ms. Y/L/N. You have been very helpful.”

* * *

Outside the college, you zipped your jacket and was pulling out your phone to call John, but Chuck was suddenly in front of you. “What are you two plotting?” His eyes were wide, panicked, and his greying curls stuck out in every direction.

Relief flooded through you only to be replaced with worry. “What? Chuck, it’s nothing. I swear. Look –“

His hands dove through his unkempt hair as he began to pace around you. “He got his claws into you, Y/N, I know it. Just… just tell me the truth.”

“Sweetie, it’s nothing like that, I swear.”

“No, no, no. It has to be. It’s the only thing that makes sense.”

Emotion tore at your throat, ravaging your voice. “Chuck, look at me, please.” When he did, it was like looking at a stranger, and it stole the breath from your lungs. “You need to listen to me. I don’t know how, but Roman got a copy of your file, and he’s asking questions about you. I tried to set things right –“

Brown eyes flashed as he stood straight. “He’s got my file? Well… you must have given it to him.”

“I didn’t, I swear.” You grabbed desperately at him, only to miss his shoulder by millimeters.

“I have to get it back. There are things in there that he can’t see. I have to get it back.” Chuck tore off in the opposite direction of the college, his yellow cardigan flapping in the wind.

You cried out after him, but he had already disappeared over the hill.


End file.
